Question: Convert $\dfrac{47}{22}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $47 \div 22 = {2}\ \text{ R } {3}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{44}{22}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $3$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{3}}{22}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{3}{22}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{44}{22}} + {\dfrac{3}{22}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{47}{22}$.